Drabbles : TaeKookVKook
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: The second TaeKook/VKook drabbles other genres. bxb. dldr. rnr
1. FRIENDSHIP : INDIGO

_**FRIENDSHIP**_

 _ **Drabble I : Indigo**_

Jungkook itu anak _indigo_. Dan ia dianggap _aneh_ karena hal itu. Sejak kecil hingga ia sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMA sekarang pun, Jungkook tak pernah memiliki teman. Disekolah ia sering dijauhkan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu asik dengan _dunianya_ sehingga banyak murid yang malas mengajaknya bermain bersama. Mengobrol pun mereka jadi merasa ogah. Meski nyatanya ia tak memiliki teman di dunia nyata, tapi ia tak pernah merasa sendirian. Karena setiap harinya, di sisinya selalu ada _teman_ _seperjuangannya_ dari _alam_ lain. Dan _teman_ yang Jungkook anggap paling setia dibanding yang lain.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak bergabung dengan mereka, Kook?" Tanya _teman_ nya membuat Jungkook langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, tempat dimana _teman_ nya itu berada, selalu menemaninya.

"Karena mereka semua membosankan." Balas Jungkook singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku gambarnya, Jungkook memang senang sekali menggambar.

"Membosankan? Bukankah teman dari _alam_ yang sama justru lebih menyenangkan daripada _teman_ dari _alam_ lain, seperti _ku_?" Tanya _teman_ nya lagi membuat Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada _teman_ nya itu lagi.

"Jadi apa kau tidak senang _berteman_ denganku, _Taetae_?" Tanya Jungkook pada _teman_ nya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Taetae itu.

Taetae, atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung, _hantu_ laki-laki berusia 18 tahun itu hanya bisa memandang Jungkook datar. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Meski mereka memang sudah _berteman_ sangat lama, bahkan _hampir_ seumur hidup Jungkook, dirinya tetap merasa tak tega jika melihat Jungkook sendirian, merasa kesepian dan dijauhkan. Apalagi karena _kelebihan_ yang dimiliki oleh dirinya. Karena Taehyung tau bagaimana rasanya sendirian, ia tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, ia juga tau bagaimana rasanya dijauhkan di kehidupannya _dulu_.

Sejak orang-orang tau akan _kelebihan_ yang dimiliki Jungkook, satu persatu dari mereka mulai menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Alasannya? Hanya alasan bodoh seperti : _aku tak mau diikuti hantu karena anak itu_ atau _aku tak mau dianggap memiliki teman yang aneh karena ia sering berbicara sendiri_ bahkan _jangan-jangan dia akan menyuruh teman hantunya itu untuk menggangguku_ dan lain sebagainya.

Dan sebagai _teman_ yang baik, Taehyung tentu saja banyak memberi pengertian kepada Jungkook. Sosok _hantu_ tampan itu sering berupaya membuat Jungkook dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook tak merasa sendirian selama seumur hidupnya. Dalam kata lain, ia tak ingin Jungkook mengalami seperti apa yang pernah ia alami, _dulu_.

 _"Kau dengar? Ia berbicara dengan sosok temannya lagi kan?"_

 _"Kau benar. Ihh aku jadi takut.."_

 _"Ihh ayo kita keluar! Aku tak mau temannya itu nanti malah muncul dihadapanku!"_

 _"Dasar aneh!"_

Taehyung hanya bisa memandang datar teman-teman sekelas Jungkook yang mulai keluar dari dalam kelas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman sekelas Jungkook itu dengan jelas. Dan pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada sosok Jungkook yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kook, kau… _baik_?" Tanya Taehyung nampak sangat khawatir.

"Hiks.." satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Jungkook membuat Taehyung, sosok hantu itu bingung.

"Kook?"

"Mereka benar hiks jika aku hiks aku memang aneh.." isak Jungkook lalu segera membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Bahunya nampak berguncang hebat. Taehyung tau jika Jungkook pasti sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kau tidak aneh, Kook. Tapi… kau _special_. Mereka saja yang tidak tau tentangmu. Salahkan saja mereka yang tidak mau mengenalmu. Salahkan saja mereka yang selalu memandang sebelah mata dirimu. Justru sosokmu itu menurutku sangatlah _special_. Dirimu bahkan menganggapku yang _hanyalah segumpalan asap_ ini sebagai _teman_ mu. Jadi kurang baik apa dirimu?" Ujar Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Dan yang perlu kau ingat. Kau juga harus membuka matamu lebar-lebar. Kau masih memiliki kehidupan. Kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan seorang yang benar-benar akan menjadi sosok temanmu. Jangan terlalu terpaku akan _duniamu_ sendiri." Sambung Taehyung, mencoba memberi pengertian. Jika _hantu_ bisa menyentuh dan memeluk manusia, sudah akan Taehyung lakukan sejak tadi. Namun karena dunia mereka _berbeda_ , hanya ucapan penenanglah yang bisa Taehyung berikan untuk _teman_ nya itu.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi.. Seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak boleh menangis. Atau mau aku panggilkan _Nappora-bo_ untukmu, hmm?" Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam Taehyung.

"Jangan panggilkan _hantu_ tak berwajah itu untukku! Aku sungguh membencinya, ihh!" Balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali. Kau takut kepadanya, tapi kenapa kau tidak takut padaku? Padahal kami sama-sama _hantu_ hahaha.." ujar Taehyung tanpa bisa menutupi tawanya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Jungkook mulai memikirkan perkataan Taehyung tadi. Apa iya selama ini dirinya terlalu terpaku pada _dunianya_ sendiri? Dunia _indigonya_ sendiri? Tapi itu semua juga karena dirinya yang selalu dijauhkan dari teman-temannya, hingga dirinya tak memiliki teman. Beruntung dirinya memiliki sosok Taehyung yang meskipun hanya sekadar _teman gaib_ nya tapi ia merasa senang karena memiliki seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan mau menjadikannya teman curhatnya seperti Taehyung.

"Kook? Kau melamun?" Panggil Taehyung mencoba menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Ahh ya?"

"Kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Taehyung begitu penasaran dengan Jungkook. Kenapa namja itu bisa tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu?

"Hmm Taetae.. Hmm kau tau bagaimana caranya hmm berteman?" Tanya Jungkook ragu pada Taehyung.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Dulu kau sendiri justru yang mendekatiku terlebih dulu. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Hmm aku…"

"Dekati mereka, jangan sungkan untuk mengajak mereka berkenalan dan mengajak mereka berbicara. Aku yakin jika mereka sudah mengenalmu, mereka pasti akan mau berteman denganmu." Ujar Taehyung meyakinkan.

"Benarkah begitu?" Jungkook nampak sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ya, percayalah padaku. Kau hanya perlu percaya diri. Sudah sana hampiri teman-temanmu." Taehyung mendesak Jungkook untuk memulai pendekatan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sedang asik bercengkrama di depan kelas.

Mendengar dorongan dari Taehyung, Jungkook pun mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia juga membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena habis menangis tadi. Dengan menghela nafas sejenak, Jungkook pun mulai melangkah mendekati teman-teman sekelasnya.

Taehyung masih diam dalan posisinya. Ia tak berniat mendekati Jungkook yang kini sudah terlihat mencoba akrab dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ia sudah bisa tertawa saat mendengar lontaran candaan dari salah satu temannya. Taehyung hanya tak mau mengganggu Jungkook dengan teman-teman nyatanya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook memberikan seulas senyum pada Taehyung yang masih setia pada posisinya, berdiri di samping kiri meja Jungkook. Melihat senyum itu, entah mengapa Taehyung merasa sangat senang dan begitu lega. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sadar dirinya memang sosok _teman_ Jungkook. Namun walau bagaimana _dekatnya_ mereka, _lamanya_ mereka berteman, tetap saja ada satu hal yang membuat mereka berbeda, yaitu _alam_ mereka.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N**_ _: aku kembali dengan membawa drabble yang beda genre nih. Mencoba suasana baru setelah 5 drabble yang sweet unyunyu fluff af, sekarang aku kembali bawa drabble yang kontennya tentang_ _ **friendship**_ _. Gimana? Apa menurut kalian drabble ini menarik juga? Aku mendapat saran untuk mencoba mengetik drabble genre lain dan jadilah begini :') dan sengaja aku buat jadi new story soalnya aku pikir malah akan kebanting banget kalo aku gabungin di drabble lama aku.. yg awal fluff unyunyu sweet romance maks malah jadi ganti genre gini huftt.. ide awal aku buat ini karena aku inget dulu, kata eommaku waktu aku kecil, eomma sering liat aku suka main dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri(?) asik dengan duniaku sendiri. Aku bukan anak indigo kok tapi seinget aku, dulu waktu kecil aku sepertinya memang punya teman begitu dan malah sering berinteraksi dengannya tapi untuk namanya aku lupa siapa :') maaf untuk temanku ya… sekian sesi curhatnya. Aku tunggu review kalian ya..._


	2. ANGST : TOO HURT

_**ANGST**_

 _ **Drabble II : Too Hurt**_

Hanya seulas senyum yang bisa Taehyung tunjukkan saat ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah bertahun-tahun coba ia lupakan. Sosok yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Sosok yang telah menjungkir balikkan kehidupan Taehyung. Sosok yang sampai sekarang masih mengisi hati Taehyung.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian ia harus merelakan sosok itu pada kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya. Namun ia tak juga pernah bisa melupakan sosok manisnya. Ahh Taehyung rasa ia memang sudah gila. Ia mengumpati dirinya yang tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang sudah membuatnya sakit itu.

 _"Hyung aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri semuanya." Ujar sosok manis itu membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan yang keluar dari celah bibir merahnya._

 _"Ini tidak normal hyung. Dan aku lelah menjalani ini. Aku… ingin kembali menjadi normal." Ujar sosok itu lagi membuat hati Taehyung terasa amat tertohok._

 _"Mengakhirinya? Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung lemah. Otaknya tak bisa ia gunakan untuk berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah sangat sulit ia gerakan, ia begitu kaku._

 _"Karena ini tak normal hyung. Hubungan kita sama sekali tak normal. Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh karenanya." Ujar sosok itu dengan wajah tegasnya. Taehyung tak pernah melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu sebelumnya._

 _"Apa kau serius, Kookie-ya? Kau mau kita…"_

 _"Aku serius, hyung. Aku sangat serius. Maaf.." ujarnya. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartmentnya tanpa ada ekspresi di wajah tampannya._

"Apa kini kau bahagia, Kook?" Batinnya saat melihat sosok manis itu menunjukkan senyum gigi kelincinya. Manis.. senyum yang selalu Taehyung sukai.

"Ah tunggu Nari-ya!" Teriak namja bergigi kelinci itu saat mengejar seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berusia kira-kira 3tahun yang berlari-larian.

Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menampilkan seulas senyum kecil. Dari jarak 100 meter dari bangku taman, Taehyung memang bisa melihat semuanya. Betapa bahagianya sosok itu, betapa manisnya senyum sosok itu, betapa ia merindukan tawa sosok itu, betapa ia masih mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Tak jauh dari sosok Jungkook, ia bisa melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk diatas bangku taman dan sesekali tertawa melihat sosok Jungkook dan sosok anak perempuan yang sedang berlari-larian. Dia adalah pendamping hidup Jungkook, kini.

"Nari-ya! Hati-hati!" Teriak Jungkook pada sosok gadis mungil yang dipanggil dengan nama Nari.

 _Brukk_.

"Nari-ya!" Teriak Jungkook lalu segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang terjatuh akibat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Nari-ya? Kau tak apa-apa sayang?" Nada suara Jungkook terdengar sangat khawatir. Segera saja ia langsung menggendong putri kecilnya yang untungnya tak menangis. Nampaknya gadis kecilnya menuruti sifat kuat dari sang ayah.

"Mianhamnida.. Maaf jika putri saya.."

"Tak apa. Putrimu sangat cantik, Kook." Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasa namanya terpanggil. Mata bulatnya terlihat semakin membulat saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok… Kim Taehyung.

"T-Tae-hyung?"

"Hai. Lama kita tak bertemu." Balas Taehyung lengkap dengan seulas senyum pada wajah tampannya, yang Jungkook pikir tak berubah sejak 5 tahun terakhir.

"Ne, lama tak bertemu, h-hyung.." balas Jungkook sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa gugup begitu? Ku lihat kau nampak bahagia." Ujar Taehyung yang tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Jungkook.

"Chukkae."

"Ne?"

"Chukkae atas… pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak datang waktu itu." Ujar Taehyung dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Tak apa, hyung."

"Dan chukkae juga atas… putrimu. Ia cantik." Taehyung mengelus dengan lembut rambut hitam Nari, yang mirip dengan rambut Jungkook.

Nari, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menampakkan senyumnya saat tangan Taehyung mengelus-elus rambutnya. Melihat senyum Nari, dada Taehyung merasa semakin sakit. Semua apa yang ada pada Nari selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namanya?" Ujar Taehyung lagi pada Jungkook.

"Nari. Jeon Nari." Balas Jungkook singkat lalu mengecup kedua pipi gembil putri kecilnya.

"Nari. Jeon Nari. Nama yang sangat indah."

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Jungkook sibuk bercanda dengan putri kecilnya, sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kookie- ah maksudku, Jungkook. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Mungkin ini memang sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi… aku juga tak berhak menyimpan ini lebih lama lagi." Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih yang terlihat sudah sedikit lusuh kepada Jungkook.

"Apa ini?" Jungkook terlihat bingung saat melihat amplop lusuh itu.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Harusnya aku memberikannya 5tahun yang lalu, di saat ulangtahunmu." Balas Taehyung, lalu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang digunakannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Nari-ya.. sampai jumpat.." ujar Taehyung lalu mengusap kepala Nari setelahnya.

"Bye Jungkook. Selamat tinggal. Ku harap, kau akan selalu bahagia." Lalu setelahnya, Taehyung pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman, dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam bersama Nari digendongannya.

' _Hai Kookie-ya._

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku menuliskan surat untukmu selama hidupku. Uhh rasanya sangat canggung. Kau tau sendiri kan jika hyungmu ini tak pandai mengarang hahaha.._

 _Kali ini, hyung sudah berusaha keras untuk menulis surat ini untukmu. Fighting!_

 _Pertama, hyung mau mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun ke 20 Kookie-ya! Kau sudah semakin dewasa sekarang! Hyung harap, kau harus mengurangi sikap manjamu itu dan jadilah seorang namja yang manly! Hahaha jangan marah, hyung hanya bercanda kok hehehe_

 _Kedua, hyung membelikanmu tiket untuk pergi ke L.A. Ini yang selama ini kau inginkan, bukan? Hyung sudah berjuang untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membelikanmu tiket ini. Apa kau senang dengan hadiah ulangtahunmu ini? Kkk_

 _Oh ya apa kau melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam amplop ini? Kau lihat kan? Kau pasti melihatnya kan?_

 _Ya. Itu cincin. Cincin untukmu. Hyung sengaja memberikan cincin itu khusus untukmu sebagai tanda keseriusan hyung padamu. Jadi, Jeon Jungkook, apa kau mau menikah denganku?_

 _With Love,_

 _TaeTae'_

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _ini apa? Udah lama gak update, sekalinya update malah begini. Huhu maafkan saya. Kalau berkenan, bisa langsung di review ya.. terima kasih :)_


End file.
